The Silence Afterwards
by Lucius McLean
Summary: Yikes.. I updated.. Dave has been trough an accident and is left blind and deaf.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Not mine, they belong to WB, NBC++ (You never would have guessed that)  
Hey! Another Dave story from me! Hope you like it. This is only the intro. :)  
  
Dave sat at the admin desk reading a chart and was partially asleep. Suddenly he felt someone prodding him the back.   
"What?" He turned around annoyed and saw Abby.  
"Weaver is on the warpath, thought you didn't want to be caught sleeping" she said and smiled, she knew how it was to have Weaver on her back, and she didn't want that for anyone.  
"Oh Thanks" He yawned and put away the chart, which he really had been finished with for the last hour. Dave looked through the charts left. Cough and headaches, not to bad. He smiled to himself as he walked towards the exam room, this day hadn't been to bad. Few patients and cool diseases.   
He was quickly finished and sent the patient up to X-ray. Suddenly he heard a low sound, almost like...like leaking gas. He walked over to the oxygen and checked it, as he thought it was open. Just when he was about to turn it off, he saw a little spark coming from a cable.......  
Carter and Weaver stood by the admin desk when they heard the explosion, which made the whole department shake.  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Kerry said shocked, Carter didn't reply her, just ran towards where the sound came from. He saw a lifeless body lying on the floor. The blue scrubs was easy to recognize.  
"SHIT! Dave!!" Carter ran over and sat down. Kerry came after him, and so did all the other staff.  
"Dave! Wake up!" Carter continued. "Someone get a gurney over here!" John yelled, the gurney came quickly and they got him up and into a trauma room. People gathered outside the doors, trying to see what was happening.  
"He is breathing" Carter said relieved. Suddenly Dave started moving, and sat up.  
"Dave, sit down, we have to examine you." Kerry said trying to push him back down. Dave moved his head around, but he didn't answer.  
"Dave, calm down" Kerry said. Carter looked at her with his brown eyes, and she understood what he meant.  
"Dave, can you hear me?" She said lowly, but she didn't get any response.   
"Hello? Why is the lights out? Why is it so silent here? Who are you?" Dave suddenly said. Kerry and Carter looked at each other.  
"Dr. Weaver, get someone strong inside. We have to restrain him, before we can examine him further" Kerry looked at Dave for a second before walking out of the room, by now the other staff had started to evacuate the department.  
"Dr. Weaver? Is Dave okay?" Abby asked quickly when she saw Kerry walking outside.  
"I don't know Abby. Where is Benton?"  
"Benton?" Abby asked.  
"Yeah, we need someone really strong to keep him down." Abby pointed, and Kerry ran over to the surgeon.  
"Benton, I need you in trauma 2"  
"Sure" Benton followed her. He stopped when he saw the patient moving around on the gurney.  
"Malucci? What happened?"  
"Explosion. Help us to hold him, so we can get him restrained. Benton did as the red-haired doctor told him to. Finally they had managed to tie him down,   
"What's happening?" Dave yelled, his voice sounding more scared than they had ever heard before.  
Carter took up his penlight and pointed it towards Dave's eyes, they remained the same.   
"His eyes are not reactive" He was about to look into his ear, when he saw a thin stripe of blood running down from them.   
"Kerry, look" Benton stared at the young man lying tied down to the gurney, in the age of 28, Dave Malucci was both blind and deaf.  



	2. Chapter 2

This is a short part I know, but I'm leaving very soon. Hope you like it!  
  
"Can someone tell me what's going on?!" Dave yelled, now he was about to cry.  
"Get a ear and eyes specialist down here NOW!" Kerry said. Carter walked over to the phone.  
Malucci calmed down a little and then he said.  
"If the answer is yes, press my skin twice, if no press once" He said, he needed to know what was going on. It was hard to keep calm, when he was scared to death. He felt someone pressing his skin twice.  
"Chief?" Kerry looked at his scared face and pressed twice and pressed his hand twice.   
A fireman came walking into the room,  
"We're evacuating the whole department."  
"What was it?" Kerry asked  
"It was a tank of oxygen that exploded, the isolation of a cable had been peeled off, we think that a spark was the cause. Was he hurt?" The fireman asked.  
"Yes" Kerry said, looking at Dave.  
"You have to move him, it's unsafe here"  
"Yes, we'll move him up to the ICU" Kerry replied. She and Carter together pushed the gurney out of the trauma room, they could see the room or what was left of it from the explotion. It was a miracle that Dave had survived at all.  
Haleh, and the other nurses stared at the gurney. Haleh walked over towards Dave,  
"Hey Dave how are you?" She smiled down to him, but she was surprised that she saw no response.  
"He can't see you neither hear you" Kerry said, her voice filled with sadness.  
"You mean...is he blind and deaf"  
"I don't know, it might be temporarily. We have to get an ear and eye specialist to check him out"   
"Chief, what's going on?" Dave asked nervously, but knew she could tell him, he couldn't hear.  
Carter looked at Dave, he saw tears forming in Malucci's eyes. How would he have reacted? When he couldn't see and no one could tell him what was going on? He didn't know, he just knew that he would have been scared to death.  
  
The specialist looked at Dave's eyes, and put away his penlight.  
"I have some good news, and some bad news"   



	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long but I have been incredibly busy. I know it's short, I'll write the next part soon!   
Disclaimer: Not mine, they belong to WB and NBC ++++  
  
**The Silence Afterwards**  
"And They are?" Kerry asked nervously, she held her fingers crossed, for something good for Dave's sake.  
"I take the bad news first, the explosion made a huge damage in the ears, and it's very unlikely that it will recover, however it have happened in a few cases, but the number of unhealed is bigger.  
The good news is that the blindness is only temporary, it will heal in a few days." The doctor said. Dave sat tense wondering what they were talking about, somehow he knew they were talking.  
"What happens? Am I blind forever? Will I ever hear again?" He asked, he felt someone touching his shoulder. The shape of the hand was a woman's "Kerry?"  
Kerry touched his hand once.  
"I'm I blind forever?" Kerry touched twice, she saw Dave's face lighten with a smile. "I'm going to see again?" Kerry touched.  
"Will I hear again too?" Dave asked, but his smile faded when he received the answer. The doctor who had examined his ears walked out and Kerry followed. Dave was left alone in his room again.  
Dave stared up in the roof, or rather up in the dark. He slipped in and out of dreans, not knowing when he was asleep or not. He hated the way his life had turned. But Suicide wasn't an option, not that he didn't want, he couldn't. He didn't know where things were.  
Fuck! He couldn't even find a knife!  
It was probably two days after the explosion and the ER started to get back to normal again, they still had a little fewer patients than usual, but it was increasing.  
Dave woke up, he saw a shadow against some dark greyish light, he started wondering if he had died.  
"Hello?" He asked out, not many seconds after he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Get Dr. Weaver" He said and the nurse touched his shoulder once and left the room. Dave started moving his head around, he could see darker and lighter spots. He could see a very light spot where the window was, and a not so bright one were the door was. Feeling around he found the edge of the bed, and carefully put his legs down and stood up. Just standing there he took a deep breath, and took another step. Suddenly he tripped and fell.  
Kerry Weaver came running, she had heard the noise long down in the corridor.   
"Dave! Are you okay?" She ran over to him, but he just shook her off.  
"Leave me alone!" He said feeling like a trapped animal, he wanted to do things on his own, didn't want their help.  
"What?" Kerry asked a little confused.  
"Get out! Leave me alone!" He yelled struggling to get up  
  



	4. 

Hi!! I think that has to be one of the longest brakes from a story ever.. the thing that made me continue this story was that I stil got reviews on it.. and I don't wanna be a Bitch not updating it.. I know how annoying that is... *Glares angrily over at Kate Ross* (Nah.. Kate, u r the greatest.)  
  
Disclaimer; Dave is all mine, I have him locked up in the attic where I use him as my boy toy every night. Carter and Luka I have trapped in cages under my bed, where I make 'em sing songs for me every night... Geez.. I don't own them.. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW??  
  
  
  
She just walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
He couldn't hear what she said or even if she said anything, but the touch on his shoulder was clear enough "You want me to calm down? You know how my life is ruined? I don't have a life anymore!!" He yelled, but relaxed a little. He managed to get up and stood silent, tears running down from his eyes, like drops of rain.  
  
The crying, screaming and the confusion had made him tired and he just let her lead him back to bed.  
  
"Dr. Weaver, just let me die. Please, just let me die. I don't want to live." He slurred slightly in his speak as he said the words.  
  
She just squeeased his shoulder a little and wished that she could say something more to him, but whatever she said, it wouldn't help. He wouldn't hear. She knew he wanted to, but he couldn't. She lifted a hand and stroke his hair a little, but he just shrugged away. He didn't want to be dependant on others, his whole life he had to do everything alone, and he didn't want to need anyone. Needing anyone else than himself just led to pain.  
  
She looked over at him for a second before she turned and walked out of the room. Slowly she returned back to the always messy ER.  
  
Dave closed his eyes, and everything was completely dark, silent. He was scared, scared of the dark. It sounded girlish, but the dark always had been bad, and now he had to live in the dark. At least for a while, but he would never ever hear music again, never again would he be able to communicat normally with people. His life was changed so much and he didn't knew if he could continue living like this.  
  
A thought came to his mind, Reese, Dr. Benton's son was deaf, but the kid had never heard sounds before and wasn't used to it. He was used to sounds, and doubted he could live without.  
  
He didn't know how he happened, but somehow he fell asleep, and woke up by light shining directly into his face, he tried to look around, he could see more, shades of grey making out blurry lines of furniture. It was hard to understand what all the grey things was, either it was furniture, or it was shadows.  
  
There and then he made up his mind, he wanted to sense the ER again. Normally he would have said see the ER again, but he knew that he would just have to survive with only sensing and the poor vision he had.  
  
What he would do when he was released from the hospital, he didn't know, maybe just move away again, like he used to when things got hard.. Escape... but something he couldn't escape, he couldn't escape that he was deaf. For ever.  
  
Huggles...  
  
TBC? 


End file.
